Migration from older distributed control systems, such as industrial process control systems to new distributed control systems has been a tedious proposition. In some cases, the new system is designed from scratch to implement the existing process. This can take a significant amount of time, and result in a new system that needs to be extensively tested to make sure that it is functionally equivalent, or at least works as well as the prior system.